1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grills and more particularly to grills that can be adapted to conventional gas or electric ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of cooking food with a minimum of oil or fat has always made grills superior from a health standpoint. One drawback, however, has been that usually these grills use charcoal thereby introducing carbon compounds and other chemicals in the food. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295 issued to Burl Boswell and Heyman J. Manhein in 1978. The present does not require charcoal and it is designed to work with conventional gas and electric ranges. The fat or grease that drips off the food being cooked falls on a circular channel with water underlying the grille where the food rests thereby facilitating the cleaning of the apparatus afterwords.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.